Airline management systems manage services provided by airlines and stations associated with those airlines. Exemplary services include registration and check-in services, interline services, flight handling, boarding services, baggage handling, passenger and baggage security, system administration, system interfaces and data reporting.
Airline employees interact with the airline management system to retrieve and view information about customers in order to provide the airline services. In general, searching for specific customers and displaying the information pertaining to the customers is a necessary preliminary step in providing many of the airline services. When searching for customers with specified attributes, an agent is often forced to view and work from a single list of customers in order to take action on the customers.
Moreover, in many situations, a complete list of the customers in which the agent is interested is not always displayed. For example, once the customer presents herself to the agent and requests services, the agent invokes a search function provided by the airline management system to locate the information pertaining to the customer. The agent then identifies the customer from the search results, and is often forced to navigate to an appropriate screen to display additional information about the customer to provide the requested airline services to the customer.